The Jacket
by charlieboy
Summary: BA It's a small, small world.  We meet people at different times of our life.  I pondered, what if Alex met Bobby before they were partners?  This is my rendition.  Please read and review!
1. The Find

Chapter 1

The Find

The teenager dug through the coats on the rack, trying to find the right one. Brushing her honey blond hair out of her face, she continued to look. She needed one that could keep her warm, room to move around in, and not worry about getting nasty. She was about to give up, when she noticed an oil stained box on the floor tucked under the rack. Pulling it out, she began digging through it. Her hands landed on coarse piece of material. She smiled. She knew it was khaki. She pulled it out of the box, holding it up for inspection.

It was a military jacket. Well worn. Some careful stitching had been done to the sleeves and the collar. She found a hole in shoulder that lacked repair. She held it up to the dim light. All in all, it was not in too bad of shape. She tried it on. It was quite large and the sleeves hung way below the wrists. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized how silly she looked. But for some reason, she was drawn to it.

She flattened the name tag on the left side. The wear of the material made it difficult to read in the dim light of the shop. She was able to make out the first two and last letter on the tag. Putting her hands in the pockets, she found a piece of paper. Opening it, she saw some scrawl on it. She frowned. She couldn't make it out. Taking it off, she made a decision. She stuffed the note back into the pocket and carried it up to the counter.

"_Lexa, you finally found one you could live with?" _The older heavy set woman pulled her glasses down on her nose and peered at the 16 year old.

The girl smiled. _"Yes Mrs. Cronwell, I have." _

The woman smiled back at her. She held up the jacket and frowned. _"This looks awfully big for you, are you sure?"_

The girl nodded, hoping the woman wouldn't check the pockets. The woman pulled the price tag off of the jacket, folding it, she put it a bag. _"Alright then." _

Lexa pulled $5 out of her jean pockets and handed it to the woman. Mrs. Cronwell handed her the change and watched as she skipped out of the store.


	2. Inspection

I don't own the characters. Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 2

Inspection

Lexa opened the door to her home and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Taking the jacket out of the bag, she laid it on her bed, smoothing it out. She looked at the name tag. Faded as it was, she was still able to read the name, 'Goren'. She smiled. Trying to imagine what this Goren looked like. _From the size of the jacket, he has to be a big man. Old, or young? _She shook her head.

She began checking the pockets. She found the note. The scrawl on it read 'Frank' with a phone number beside the name. _Who was Frank? Was it Frank Goren's jacket? _She shook her head, that didn't seem right, why would he carry his own phone number in his pocket. _Maybe a friend from the military? _

Checking the other pockets, she came up with a key. She turned it over in her hand. It looked like a house key. She tried to imagine the house that Goren lived in. _Fancy, shotgun style? Not enough information. _She paused. _Information? Did she dare call the operator for a Goren? How many were in the city? Dad would have a fit, information calls cost extra. But, he may be needing his house key back... _She tapped the key in her hand.

Reaching for her _princess phone_ she dialed information. The operator responded _"What city?" _Lexa paused, there were so many boroughs in New York...which one? She began with her own.

"_Name?" _The operator stated, somewhat irritated by the girl's hesitation.

"_Goren." _Lexa spelled it out for the operator.

"_First name?" _

"_I'm not sure. How many are there?" _Lexa had a pen and pad at the ready.

"_Two. A Francis Goren, and a Frank Goren." _The operator waited.

Lexa tapped the pen on the pad. _"Francis Goren."_

The operator read off the number as Lexa jotted it down. She thanked the operator and hung up. She was a little dismayed,

Lexa looked at the clock. She wanted to call, but she wanted to make sure she spoke not to Francis, but whomever might be living with her. She decided she would call early in the evening when the chances of him, or her being home from work.

Robert dug through his closet. In frustration he kicked one of the boxes that he had spread out on the floor in his bedroom. _"Mom! Mom, where's the box I had in my closet?" _He sat on the edge of his unmade bed, looking at his closet, puzzled at where it could have gone.

His mother peered in his room. _"What box? You have lots of boxes. You don't need any more boxes." _She walked on down the hall. Robert buried his head in his hands, and moaned.

After dinner, Lexa shot up to her bedroom. She dialed the number. To Lexa's dismay an older woman answered. _"Hello?"_

Thinking on her feet, Lexa responded, _"Hi, I'm looking for a Mr. Goren?"_

The older woman responded. _"Mr. Goren? There's no Mr. Goren...he left us, left us years ago."_

Lexa shifted on her bed, tapping the pencil against her chin. _"Is there a Goren there that was in the service?"_

The woman turned and yelled, _"Robert! Robert, you have a call!" _The woman set the handset down and walked to the living room and sat down.


	3. The Call

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review! Thanks ever so much!

Chapter 3

The Call

Robert picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

Lexa perked up at the sound of a youthful voice. _"Hi. I'm Lexa, ah, Alexandera." _

Robert smiled. He recognized the sound of the teenage voice. _"A lot of people call me, Bobby."_

Lexa rolled onto her back on the bed, and grinned. She immediately fell in love with the sound of his voice. Light, yet trying to be mature. _"I found a box at a local shop."_

Bobby's ears perked up. _"What was in the box?" _

Alex giggled. Bobby rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure whether he should be annoyed or amused. _"There were a several clothing items, I'm not sure exactly what, but I found a jacket." _She paused.

Bobby released a sigh of relief. _"Was there a key in the jacket?"_

"_Uh huh. And a phone number of a Frank." _

The other end of the line became quiet. Lexa waited, puzzled by his silence.

Quietly, he asked, _"How did you get this number?"_

"_I called information." _She confessed.

Bobby smiled into the phone. Relieved that she hadn't called Frank. _"I really need that key. Where did you live?"_

Alex bolted upright on the bed. The thought of a young man coming to her home for any reason, had not been in the plans. If her dad even thought she was dating, let alone an older man, and had a house key of his, she'd be grounded for the rest of her life. _"Uh, can we meet somewhere?"_

"_Name the place and time." _His voice was light again. She decided definitely that she like his voice.

Lexa suggested the shop where she found the jacket, giving him the address. They set the time for 10 AM the next morning.

She bit her lower lip. The box had apparently been donated without his knowledge. _"Bobby, do you want me to bring the jacket?"_

He tilted his head,. _"Does it fit?" _

She smiled. _"Not really, but it's just what I've been looking for." _She closed her eyes and waited.

Bobby grinned. He remembered all too well what it was like at that age to find a treasure and lay claim to it. _"No, if you think you can use it, you can keep it."_

She let her breath out. _"Thank you." _


	4. The Meeting

I don't own the characters, I just enjoy playing with them, please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 4

The Meeting

Lexa arrived at the shop first. She went in and dragged the box out from under the rack. Lifting it she took it to the counter, and explained to Mrs. Cronwell what she had found out about the box.

The older woman smiled at the teenager. _"Always the detective, huh Lexa?" _Lexa smiled

Looking out the shop window, Lexa saw a car pull up. A very tall young man exited the vehicle, looking around. She opened the door and walked out. _"Are you Bobby?" _She looked up in his face. His brown eyes twinkled, and his black curly hair was cut neatly against his head.

He smiled. _"You must be Lexa." _He extended his hand. She took it and saw hers disappear in his large hand. He looked into her warm eyes. Her face was framed by her honey brown hair.

"_I explained things to Mrs. Cronwell, the shop owner." _Lexa removed her hand from his and took his arm by his sleeve, and pulled him into the shop. Lexa introduced him to Mrs. Cronwell.

The older woman smiled at him. _"The box was donated a few days ago. Lexa told me that this is yours. _She pushed the box towards Bobby.

He opened it and went through its contents. Picking out a few items, he set them on the counter. He dug into his pockets. Bobby pulled a few bills and put them on the counter. Mrs. Cronwell shoved the bills back at him. Bobby raised his brows. _"None of that young man. These things belong to you." _

Bobby put the bills back in his pocket, smiling shyly. _"Thank you." _He put the items back in the box. Lexa went to the door and held it open for him. She followed him to the car and opened the rear door. He set it on the back seat.

Rubbing the back of his neck. _"Ah, the key?"_

Lexa laughed. _"Sorry, almost forgot." _She dug in her pocket and pulled out the key and handed it to him.

He smiled, putting it in his pocket. _"Thanks." _He bent nearly in half and planted a kiss on her forehead. _"Enjoy the jacket." _He got into his vehicle, and pulled away from the curb.

Lexa watched as he drove out of sight. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again?_


End file.
